The conventional sun visor for a vehicle can be moved from its position against the windscreen to a position roughly at right angles thereto against the side window. In this position there is generally always a gap between the edge of the visor and the door frame which means that the sun can enter to the discomfort of the user.
There is often a gap between the driver's and the passenger's visor and the sun may enter this gap with discomfort to one or both persons. Another problem arises with short drivers who receive the full force of the sun under the conventional visor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a visor assembly which obviates or at least greatly overcomes these problems.